I Like Past You!
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: Here he was, five years into the future and he'd found himself kissing, grinding and groping against a former Angel of The Lord. Set during Season 5, Episode 4 The End. Graphic MM sex. Destiel.


**AN: Okay, so I know this is pretty old by now but as soon as I saw this scene (the one where they're in Future Dean's cabin and Dean makes a comment, Castiel laughs, Future Dean frowns and Cas answers with the "What? I like past you!" line) I wanted to write a fic about this moment for so long. **

**Then my friend demanded I write one and after 2 years here it is! I dedicate this fic to Charly in the hopes it cheers her up from all her stresses and sickness (and the fact it's two years late…)! Enjoy!**

**Ps: I didn't really mean for the end to get so angsty by the way but that's just how it turned out. Sorry!**

**I Like Past You!**

"What? I like past you." Castiel laughed. He looked back at Dean and smiled but there was no humor there that Dean could see. A sadness seemed to radiate out of those eyes and his lips were stretched a little too wide to be genuine. Before he could say anything Castiel had turned back as Future Dean pulled out a map, laying it on the table and going through the plan for tonight.

Dean stood back and watched the other three discussing, Risa keeping quiet and still looking pissed off whilst she studied the map. He smirked as Castiel mocked Future Dean's plan, hearing sarcasm from Cas' mouth was still a new thing and it threw Dean every time he used it. Soon Risa and Cas left the cabin, leaving him alone with his Future Self, which was about as much fun as a rusty nail being slowly pressed into an open wound, but there were things to discuss so he'd have to tolerate it for now.

And discuss they did. Dean's head was reeling after being told, almost ordered to say yes to Michael. The utter defeat in his Future Self's voice, the bitterness and regret turned his stomach. How could things have gotten this bad? He stumbled outside and bent down, his hands on his knees as he drew fresh air into his lung. Finally his mind cleared and he stood up straight, still breathing heavily.

"Dean." A voice whispered to him. He peered round and couldn't see anything in the dark. "Dean, over here!" the voice came again and suddenly Dean saw Castiel's head sticking out from the corner of the cabin. Frowning he headed over and gave a little smile as Cas' head ducked back round the corner. He stumbled slightly over some bushes, nearly falling on his ass before righting himself again. Soon enough he reached the corner and turned it and saw Castiel standing there and waiting for him.

"What's up?" He whispered back, not sure why he was keeping his voice low but doing so anyway.

"I…er…Well I…" Cas stuttered. Dean's frown deepened as the former angel hesitated and mumbled. Shock flowed through him however when Cas dropped his eyes and stared downwards, putting his hands behind his back and shuffling from foot to foot. He was kicking at the ground and breathing loudly. This was just so…unnatural! The Cas he knew would have stood there silently until he said something of interest, or at least something he thought was interesting.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked, curious as Hell to find out what he wanted and what had gotten him so nervous. Suddenly he looked up, stared directly into Dean's eyes and smiled. He leapt forwards and placed his lips upon Dean's, soft and warm. They stayed like that for a few seconds, Dean shocked but not exactly complaining but then he realised what was actually happening and he gently but firmly pushed Cas away from him.

"Wha….What the Hell?"

'I'm sorry Dean." Cas whispered, his eyes wide "I've just, wanted to do that for so long."

"You have?"

"Yes" Cas responded, once again looking directly at him. Those blue orbs shone from bright whites and he was glad to see that at least something hadn't changed. They stared at each other for a couple of moments and as Dean watched his tongue slipped out and slowly slid across his bottom lip. He felt a shiver run down his spine and straight to his crotch as he realised Castiel was tasting him. Just fucking _tasting_ him right there as if he'd wanted to run his tongue over Dean's lips all night. Before he knew what he was doing he had him pressed against the wooden wall, pinned there whilst they locked lips again. They kept it sweet and innocent at first, just letting their lips get used to the feeling of the other but before long it became more passionate. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth as he pushed him harder against the wall, pushing his body against Cas' whilst he slipped his tongue into that hot mouth and tasted the other man. He felt those strong hands exploring his body, thin fingers sliding around his shoulder blades before moving down to his lower back where they slipped under his t-shirt and caressed his soft flesh. Castiel groaned again as he felt Dean's muscles ripple and he pulled his mouth away, gasping for air.

"De…Dean, we can…go…yeah." He mumbled as Dean nuzzled his neck, feeling the coarse hairs from his beard tickle his nose and lips. He kissed and licked his way up and down Cas' neck as he tried to speak again. "Go…we go…can go back to mine?"

Dean pulled back and stopped for a moment, thinking about the whole situation. Here he was, five years into the future, Zach wanting him to understand why he had to say yes to Michael and along the way he'd found himself kissing, grinding and groping against a former Angel of The Lord who had literally pulled him from Hell just over 6 years ago. This angel who could have written an entire novel on the art of being socially awkward, who now seemed to enjoy nothing more than drugs and orgies, who was now stroking his back and pressing his bulging crotch into Dean's was making it very hard to think but he soldiered on for a few moments.

Dean had always had a soft spot for Cas and lately, well back in the present, they had been spending a lot of time together since Sam had left and Dean was pretty sure he was falling for the damn angel. He didn't complain as much as he should whenever Cas broke the personal space rule, he didn't bat an eye when Cas ignored his references and those moments when they'd just stare at each other had been stretching out for longer and longer now. Coming back to the present…or future…or whatever Dean made a snap decision and that was _go for it! _He wanted Cas, and damn if Cas didn't want him back so this would happen and it'd probably be something he'd never forget.

"So?" Cas asked, his eyes locking with Dean's whilst his hands ran up his spine.

"What?"

"Do you want to come back to mine before we leave tonight? We have about three hours until midnight and then we're heading out. You don't have to, but…I've wanted this."

"Yeah…me too. Let's do it."

Cas grinned and kissed him again and soon enough they were groping and grinding again and thinking was laid aside. That was, until they heard a sharp squeak and a shout.

"The fuck is going on out here!" A voice familiar to both of them shouted. They looked up and saw a very angry Future Dean hanging out of a window and glaring at them. "Are you serious? Cas! You bastard!" Dean jumped back but Cas laughed, he grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him away from the cabin. As they ran they could hear Future Dean cursing at them but they both found they didn't care. The air was cold and crisp, the sky clear and the moonlight shone down on them like some glaring spotlight. Dean's head was reeling again but this time he liked it. Cas' grip was strong in his hand and soon enough they reached his cabin. Not hesitating Cas pounded up the porch steps, dragging Dean with him and through the front door. Dean then found himself pushed up against the door which had been slammed shut by one of them, he just couldn't remember who but then those lips were on him and he didn't care. Hands were everywhere, groping every part of him and soon he was moaning in the other man's mouth as he was massaged and squeezed and teased. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it Cas stepped back a little and started pushing and pulling his clothes from body. Dean followed suit and soon enough they were down to their underwear. As Dean reached for the waistband hands grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He looked up into Cas' eyes and saw lust dancing, shiny in those ocean blue eyes.

"Let me." He whispered, his voice rough and causing Dean to harden just a little more. Again Cas' mouth was on him but this time it was brief before he moved along Dean's jaw, down to his neck and onto his collarbone. From there he followed a swift and sure line down his chest, over his stomach and to the edge of Dean's waistband. He looked down and saw Cas on his knees, the image causing him to groan and then a mouth enclosed over his bulge and the groan became a shout as hot breath and wet saliva was forced upon him. After a little while Cas pulled off of him, groaned slightly before ripping down Dean's underwear and taking him into his mouth. Dean's hips jerked but Castiel swallowed him without complaint and soon enough Dean's hips were bucking hard and fast, his hands resting on the back of Cas's head. The former angels hands were all over him, stroking his thighs, balls, stomach and ass. His expert fingers, wetted at some point, where slowly inserted into Dean who moaned at the intrusion but loved it all the same. He lost track of time as Cas blew him, his mind blanking and he focused on nothing but his cock pushing in and out of that mouth. Sometimes Cas's eyes would be closed, his moaning low and hot but most of the time they were open and staring at Dean. _Into_ Dean and he felt a connection building between them. Something growing stronger that had always been there. He felt a tight heat coiling in his stomach and knew he was close but before he had time to cry out Cas pulled away and stopped him. Dean whimpered, still pumping his hips but as there was nothing stimulating him he felt his orgasm pull back.

"Ca…why'd, you stop?"

"Please Dean, fuck me, like you used to." Cas begged, still on his knees, underwear having disappeared at some point; his lips swollen and shiny just like his cock

"Used to?"

"Please. Please Dean, I want you inside me." His voice was soft and urgent. He kissed his way back up Dean's body, each kiss broken with the word please. Soon he reached Dean's mouth and they kissed again, hot and passionate and Dean didn't need asking, or begging anymore. He'd do anything Cas wanted and if this was it then he was definitely up for it. He nodded as Castiel nuzzled his neck and was soon dragged over to the bed. He watched as the other man climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on all fours before slipping his fingers into his mouth. Dean watched as he sucked on those long digits, wetting them again and Dean shivered as he realised they were the fingers that had been inside of him. Soon enough they were released from that hot mouth, travelling down Cas' body before he slowly started massaging his own entrance. Dean stood transfixed as one digit slipped inside, quickly followed by a second. His eyes watched as they moved in and out, he could smell the hot scent of lust and sweat in the air, his ears fucking _pricked_ _up_ when low moans and quiet whimpers slipped from Cas' mouth and then he realised he wanted to touch and taste at the same time. He glanced up and saw Cas watching him with dark heavy eyes. He nodded and Dean knew that was what he'd needed. He climbed onto the bed behind the kneeling man and leant forwards, watching as Cas removed his fingers. He still looked extremely tight, even after those digits had been playing around he still looked tight and then his tongue, of it's own accord it seemed, slipped out and licked up and around that entrance. A whimper told him he was doing a good job and for a awhile that was satisfactory but soon he wanted more. He wanted a deeper taste and a louder noise so he pushed his tongue into Cas and a groan came from the both of them. Dean's from the taste and Castiel from the sensation and soon enough it was hot, fast and lustful and Cas was begging to be fucked once more. Dean's fingers were introduced and quickly put to use, soon getting three digits into Cas.

"You ready?" Dean asked to which a sentence of _please, fuck yes, please, now, PLEASE _was uttered. He grinned and got up onto his knees, glancing around for lube.

"Just…spit. Use…that." Castiel told him. Dean paused for a moment at the precise sentence and wondered if he should ask Cas if he could still read minds. All this was pushed out of his head when the former angel pushed back and rubbed himself against Dean's throbbing cock. Without hesitating Dean spat onto his hand, slicked himself up and pushed himself in. It was done so quickly that Dean's head spun and for a moment he wondered what that hot tight and wet heat was that seemed to hold every part of him. Then he came back and looked down and saw himself buried balls deep inside Castiel. He groaned and slowly pulled out, his eyes transfixed as he watched his own inches appear before slowly, ever so slowly pushing back in and watching them disappear.

"Yes. Oh Dean, yes." Castiel whimpered into the pillow, his back dipping and shoulders blades hunched up and before he knew it, Dean was pounding into him. His hands held tightly onto those bony hips, his fingers actually digging into the flesh but Cas never complained. He only begged for more and asked for _harder_ and _faster _which Dean was happy to oblige with. Their groans filled the air, as did the sound of slapping flesh and the hot and heavy scent of sex. Sweat rolled from their bodies and wet the covers beneath. Dean leant back for a few seconds, wanting to catch his breath and give his legs a break but after a couple of moments Cas was pushing urgently back onto him and Dean was groaning once again. He let the other man ride him, going deep and feeling him close around him. As he watched Castiel looked back and stared at Dean, green meeting blue, both eyes dark and shaded with lust. They stayed like this for a while, neither paying attention to time. Only when Cas' legs grew tired did they ease up and that was when Dean decided he wanted to look at Cas whilst he fucked him. He suggested this and he grinned before turning over onto his back, all the while keeping Dean inside him, who nearly came at the tight twist of muscle around his cock. Soon enough the hard, fast and pounding rhythm was back but this time they could both watch the pleasure on each other's faces.

"…been so long…" Cas muttered, more to himself than Dean but he caught the words. He slowed his movements a little, keeping pace as he leant forwards and nuzzled his neck.

"What?"

"It's been so long. Oh God Dean! Keep going, please just keep going. So close." Cas cried.

Dean ignored what Cas had first said and sat back up, spreading Cas' legs wider before bring one hand down and wrapping it around the other man's hard cock. He pumped in time with his thrusts and their groans became matched.

"De…De…I love you, Dean." Cas screamed before letting his load go, the hot spurts hitting his chest and belly and flowing over Dean's hand. He moaned an "I love you back" as Cas's ass convulsed around him, tightening and gripping him. He felt that hot liquid splash over his fingers and as he raised them to his lips and tasted he felt his own orgasm give way. He fired deep into Cas, coating his insides with such a large load that some spilled out. Dean leaned down and lapped at Cas' chest, cleaning and licking him dry. As he raised his head the former angel grabbed the back of his head and brought their lips together. They shared the taste, both moaning quietly and contentedly. Time passed and they stayed like this, Dean still inside of Cas in both his ass and his mouth but soon enough the threat of cramps moved them to separate. Cas mewled slightly and climbed under the covers and Dean watched for a moment, wondering if he was invited before the covers were thrown back and blue puppy dog eyes drove him into the surprising comfiness of the bed. They cuddled up and grew tired as not only did tonight catch up with them but the last week or so. Dean wanted to ask something, but feared Cas would be offended. He had to know however and decided to take the plunge.

"We've done this before haven't?" He asked quietly, slowly running his fingers through Cas' short hair. "Well…not me and you personally. But you and….me, if you know what I mean. Know _who_ I mean."

Castiel was silent for a moment and Dean feared the worst but then he spoke in a quiet voice that was hardly above a whisper.

"It was a couple of months after the Croatoan virus was unleashed. We were discussing ways to prevent more infection and we were drinking. Needless to say he got a little drunk and then he just stopped talking and turned to me. He looked at me for a good five minutes or so and then…just kissed me. It was soft and sweet, so like our first tonight…" Cas explained and Dean was sure he heard a little sniff. He hugged him tighter, not wanting him to go on but needing him to. "We had sex that night, in the back of the Impala actually, and spent the night sleeping in the back. It became a regular thing and soon enough people knew, they didn't care, but they knew and it was strange. I'd expected anger, hate and disgust but he stepped up and became our leader and they didn't care about anything other than survival. It was a relationship, yeah, it was and it was nice even during everything that happened. He made me human too, not in the literal sense of course, but got rid of the awkwardness. I learned from him how to be normal and not such a messed up angel." Cas broke off and pressed himself closer to Dean's bare chest, tracing circles over his skin with a fingertip.

"And then?"

"…Then Sam said yes. He came back with the news and we were all devastated. Hope was low, survival was doubtful and he came to me in fear. He was afraid for the camp, for the survivors, for Sam, for everything. We sat and we talked and I made plans to fight but he shot each one down. Then we argued and it was a big one and a lot of issues came up, issues going right back. From there, everything seemed…broken. He wouldn't look at me for more then a couple of seconds, barely spoke to me. Sex was still a regular thing but it was devoid of any emotion and it just made things worse. Soon enough that dried off and now…now he's dead. He's dead inside and it scares me because I used to be able to read him but now I don't have a single idea what's going to happen. I just know that it won't end well."

They both lay there in silence, Cas' finger still moving around and around his freckles. Dean tried to think of something to say but there was nothing he could think of. He was dead inside, Future Dean that was. He'd felt it the moment he'd looked at him and then there was the way he'd talked about Dean saying yes. Dean shivered and vowed to never have it end this way. They lay there in silence and finally sleep took them down into a relaxing state where not even dreams chased them.

A loud banging on the door awoke the two men from their dozing, both jumping up startled and still half asleep but both recognising that harsh voice as Dean's Future Self.

"Come on! Get out here! We're leaving in 15!"

They both stumbled out of bed and grabbed their discarded clothes, waking up fast and dressing even faster. When they were done Dean turned to Cas who was staring down at his bed, the sheets still rumpled. Dean walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders. Still looking down Cas said to him.

"I love you Dean."

Dean leaned forwards and kissed the nape of his neck, nuzzling and smelling his hair. "I love you too Cas."

"I love you and I wish you could stay. But at the same time, I want you to leave and go back to your own time as quick as possible. This place, this time is Hell Dean and it's dangerous."

"I know and Cas," Dean said, turning him around and locking their eyes together "when I go back I'm going to do my very, _very _best to make sure none of this shit happens. I'll do anything and everything if it means that this future doesn't exist." He pulled the former angel, now just a man, into his arms and held him.

"What about me and you?" Castiel whispered into his ear, his own arms wrapped so tightly around Dean's waist. "Will we exist?"

"I'll do anything and everything to make sure we do."


End file.
